peelfandomcom-20200213-history
KevH Tape 2
Tape ; Name *KevH Tape 2 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1981 *(Background of tape, including who made it, theme if any, notable songs, interesting Peel comments, etc) *One in a series of tapes mainly of sessions recorded off-air. Side 1 seems to be a compilation collated from Kev's other session tapes. *Adam And The Ants #1. First broadcast 30 January 1978. Repeated 09 July 1980, 12 January 1981, 31 May 1982. Order not same for 1980 or 1981 shows. *Adam And The Ants #2. First broadcast 17 July 1978. Repeated 04 August 1978, 19 September 1978, 29 December 1980. *Adam And The Ants #3. Recorded 1979-03-26. First broadcast 02 April 1979. Repeated 09 May 1979. 19 February 1981. Not 2nd April show, and order not the same as 9th May, so probably the final play in 1981. *Slits Recorded: 1977-09-19. First broadcast: 27 September 1977. Repeated: 05 December 1977, 28 December 1977, 14 March 1979, and 08 June 1981 or 10 June 1981 Available on The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit, 1992). *Theatre Of Hate #2, recorded: 1981-08-15. First (this) broadcast: 24 August 1981. Repeated (final track): 14 September 1981 No known commercial release. *Comsat Angels #4, recorded 10th October 1981. "Now I Know" and "Our Secret" available on Time Considered As A Helix Of Semi-Precious Stones The BBC Sessions 1979 - 1984 CD, 1992 (RPM, RPM 106) Tracklisting *Adam And The Ants: Deutscher Girls (session #1) 31 May 1982 *Adam And The Ants: Lou (session #1) 31 May 1982 *Adam And The Ants: It Doesn't Matter (session #1) 31 May 1982 *Adam And The Ants: Puerto-Rican (session #1) 31 May 1982 *Adam And The Ants: You're So Physical (session #2) 29 December 1980 *Adam And The Ants: I'm A Xerox (session #2) 29 December 1980 *Adam And The Ants: Friends (session #2) 29 December 1980 *Adam And The Ants: Cleopatra (session #2) 29 December 1980 *Adam And The Ants: Liggotage (session #3) "Adam and the Ants, and that's called Liggotage" Not 2nd April 1979 ''19 February 1981 *Adam And The Ants: Animals And Men (session #3) 19 February 1981 *Adam And The Ants: Table Talk (session #3) 19 February 1981 *Adam And The Ants: Never Trust A Man With Egg On His Face Animals And Men (session #3) 19 February 1981 *Adam And The Ants: Plastic Surgery (v/a album - Jubilee) Polydor 2302 079 39:27 *Adam And The Ants: Deutscher Girls (v/a album - Jubilee) Polydor 2302 079 *''John Walters links, perhaps from 8th or 10th June 1981 *Slits: Love And Romance (session) *Slits: Shoplifting (session) *Slits: New Town (session) *Slits: Vindictive (session) *Theatre Of Hate: Conquistador (session) 24 August 1981 *Theatre Of Hate: Love Is A Ghost (session) 24 August 1981 *Theatre Of Hate: Propaganda (session) 24 August 1981 *Theatre Of Hate: Do You Believe In The West World? (session) 24 August 1981 *Theatre Of Hate: Love Is A Ghost (session) 14 September 1981 *Comsat Angels: Goat Of The West (session) 29 October 1981 *Comsat Angels: Now I Know (session) 29 October 1981 *Comsat Angels: Ju Ju Money (session) 29 October 1981 *Comsat Angels: Our Secret (session) 29 October 1981 File ;Name *KevH Tape 2 ;Length *01:28:41 ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to ... KevH. Digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available * Mooo Category:1981 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Mixtape Category:KevH